joshkomisarcikfandomcom-20200213-history
Miles "Tails" Prower
Miles Prower, more commonly known by his nickname Tails, is a character that appears in the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He is a two-tailed anthropomorphic fox with a high intellect, and the sidekick of his best friend, Sonic the Hedgehog. For some time, Tails has been best friends with Sonic the Hedgehog, with whom he would travel the world with and battle the tyranny of Dr. Eggman. Later, Tails, Sonic and Knuckles formed a team. Personality Tails is an eager young boy who wishes to be one of the world's greatest heroes like Sonic. He is willing to do anything to always be considered a great hero. Extremely loyal to Sonic and his friend, tails always attempts to be optimistic about anything that comes his way. Tails has time and again proven himself to be a force to be reckoned with, especially with his high intellect. As a result of being raised by Sonic, Tails has been known to carry out his plans without warning or a heads-up.Tails does not seem to understand social norms, but is enthusiastic and kind once befriended. Category:Fictional character Category:Sonic characters Category:Sega Category:Sega charaacters Powers and Abilities * Two-Tailed Fox Physiology:'''Gifted with a pair of twin tails, Tails can utilize these unique appendages to achieve flight by twirling them around like rotary blades, similar to a helicopter. He can also use them as a lethal weapon in combat as well as an extra pair building hands. By spinning his tails underwater, Tails' twin-tails become rear propellers that let him move around underwater with ease. Tails' twin-tails are also quite powerful limbs, being both strong and fast enough to slice through metal, and highly prehensile, having once grabbed a toothpick from a sandwich by their tip and then used it to type on a keyboard. * '''Superhuman Strength: Tails is also quite physically strong, having enough strength to hold up both Sonic and Knuckles at once and move blocks that supposedly weights several tons. * Superhuman Agility and Speed:'Tails is very agile and he can effortlessly grind on rails and pull off different acrobatic tricks while airborne. He can also keep up with Sonic (sometimes) at quite high speed which grants him a number of abilities which are listed below. *'Spin Attack: Tails is very skilled at using Sonic's core offensive maneuver is the Spin Attack, a technique where he curls into a concussive ball or cutting disk and directs himself at his targets. *'Spin Dash:' Spin Dash is a technique utilized by several individuals where the user attacks as a concussive ball. It also serves as the basis of several other attacks. It is sometimes revved up to gain more speed *'Accelerated Metabolism:' Tails has an accelerated metabolism, rendering him resistant to weight gain, illness, injury, and accelerating his healing speed. *'G-Force Adaptation:' Tails is immune to stress and strains caused by g-force. * Supernatural Durability: Tails is also incredibly durable as well, being capable of taking a hit from an artillery shell and emerge from it without a scratch. * Supernatural Intelligence: Tails also has a high intellect which has allowed him to construct many machines and devices to help him in his adventures. Tails can process information at incredible speeds, allowing him to analyze and come to conclusions at an unprecedented rate and perceive everything at a faster time frame. Tails possesses a genius-level intellect and is a skilled inventor. Described as a mechanical genius and a natural prodigy in this field, Tails is as talented as Dr. Eggman, who has an IQ of 300. He is likewise quick to grasp new forms of technology, and once he develops an understanding of it, he excels at said technology. Over time, Tails has created a number of inventions that often have gotten both him and Sonic out of trouble and let them stay just ahead of Eggman's schemes. These creations include his transformable Tornado series of airplanes, his combat equipment, his Emerald Detector, the Sea Fox, the Lunar Fox to name a few. Among the different fields of his expertise. While mechanics are his specialty, Tails is also well-versed in physics and science, enough to come up with solid theories regarding matters as complex as time and space. Combined with his mechanical skills, Tails can construct different vessels that can travel between dimensions. In addition, Tails has shown that he can read and translate Binary and Hexadecimal language. He is also a history buff who knows a lot about his world and its lore. * Hand to Hand Combat: Tails is an accomplished fighter. He utilizes a fighting style that combines a blend of basic punches and/or swipes with his twin-tails. When applied in battle, his twin-tails become like whips that can lash out with significant power across a wide range. Tails can as well spinaround with his twin-tails at high speeds to becoms a dangerous top that can tear through opponents. Tails also has a number of aerial maneuvers to get advantage over ground-bound opponents. These maneuvers let him launch attacks at foes from above or fly at them with increased momentum. On his own, he has defeated over a million of Dr. Eggman robots and combat mechs, and even single-handedly defeated the entire Battle Bird Armada and Witchcart's gang. Once, he was also able to go head-to-head with Knuckles the Echidna and even Shadow the Hedgehog. * Pilot:'''He is a capable pilot, particularly when it comes to the Tornado plane Tails has excellent skills when it comes to piloting aircrafts and driving vehicles, including mechs. He also has incredible aerial dogfighting skills, being able to win aerial battles against massive ships like the Egg Carrier and Egg Cauldron with his personalized biplanes. Tails is also a talented Extreme Gear rider in his own right, and possibly one of the best in the world due to his ability to go head-to-head with the Babylon Rogues, who are considered the best Extreme Gear riders around. '''Equipment * As shown on several occasions, Tails tends to make use of various mechanical devices to improve his battle prowess, such as his Magic Hand, Energy Cannon and Big Hand He also occasionally carries around a wide arsenal of bombs, from basic explosives, to remote-controlled mines, to Flash Bang grenades. He also has equipment for support, like healing devices, bots for fortifying his defenses. Tails also has built multiple firearms, from machine guns and vulcan cannons to missile launchers, and he built the ammunition for them as well. Tails has built these into multiple of his devices so he can fight evil, but he has also used a few by hand. Category:Team Sonic Category:Fly Category:Fox Category:Foxes Category:Super-Heroes Category:Video Game Characters Category:Video game Characters Category:Video Games Characters Category:Sonic the Fighters